


Dìdi

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: M/M, actually this is yangyang centric rather than yangyang harem, just with kunhang, more henyang than anything else, not sexual, ten and kun actually treat him as their kid, yang yang as Wayv's baby
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: "Es el bebé del grupo... nuestro deber es protegerlo."porque YangYang es un niño todavía ante los ojos del resto.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Liu Yang Yang, Liu Yang Yang/Everyone, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Kun gē

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar, este fic lo escribí desde inicios del 2019, o sea WayV recién había debutado, así que me disculpo si hay cosas que no cuadran ya, han revelado mucha información nuestros hijos jojo

Qian Kun siendo el líder, siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de los miembros. Incluso antes de debutar en China y de tener a una sub unidad bajo su liderazgo, la gente siempre le había caracterizado por cuidar de todos los miembros de NCT.

Kun conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo a Ten, Lucas y Winwin, su relación era casi telepática, lograban comunicarse con facilidad y se ayudaban siempre que era posible; sin mencionar que estando a su lado todo era risas y carcajadas.

Los tres menores eran un caso algo diferente.

Kun los adoraba, eran como sus hermanitos a los cuales quería cuidar... aunque a veces eran un poco traviesos con él pero incluso eso le parecía divertido, le recordaba a la energía de los dreamies.

Especialmente YangYang.

El menor era algo confianzudo y espontáneo, pero Kun no se ofendía, sabía que YangYang no lo hacía a propósito, así era su personalidad y de hecho le gustaba que hubiera alguien tan naturalmente enérgico como él en WayV.

No era un secreto que el alemán le hacía travesuras a sus mayores, que a veces no se dirigía con el respeto necesario hacia ellos y que la mayor parte del tiempo lo escuchaban reír con complicidad a sus espaldas, pero YangYang era en realidad un chico muy bueno, se preocupaba por todos los miembros y siempre quería hacerlos sonreír... Incluso aunque a veces fuera a expensas de otro miembro.

"Ten, déjalo ya."

Exclamó Kun cuando YangYang llegó entre risas a esconderse atrás de su espalda y vio a Chittaphon correr por la sala tratando de alcanzar al más joven.

El tailandés lo miró indignado y el menor rió satisfecho antes de escapar hacia su habitación.

Ten se apresuró a decir

"Se atrevió a decir que tengo arrugas."

"No todo lo que dice es mentira."

Respondió Kun antes de girarse para terminar la conversación, pero Ten hizo un sonido ahogado y golpeó su pecho dramáticamente

"Somos de la misma edad, genio. Deberías meterle algo de disciplina."

"Solo se está divirtiendo un poco, Ten. No te lo tomes tan personal."

El tailandés negó con la cabeza indignado y exclamó de brazos cruzados

"Lo estás malcriando, Kun."

"No es así."

"Por supuesto que sí."

De acuerdo, tal vez Kun era algo suave con YangYang, pero ¿Cómo ser estricto con él? Apenas era un niño ante sus ojos.

Tuvo que admitir con voz más resignada

"Es el bebé del grupo... Nuestro deber es protegerlo."

Chittaphon se acomodó el cabello intentando hacer énfasis y dijo

"Tú lo has dicho, hay que protegerlo pero no mimarlo."

El mayor frunció el entrecejo y exclamó

"Pero si tú eres quien más lo mima y consiente."

"Ya lo sé, pero yo no soy el líder, duh."

A Kun no le parecía que ser el líder fuera justificación suficiente, la realidad era que nadie quería ponerle límites a YangYang porque todos estaban de acuerdo silenciosamente en algo: YangYang era el niño pequeño del grupo y aunque no lo aceptaran en voz alta, todos querían cuidar de él.

Era prácticamente natural que quisieran consentirlo, es decir, era como un niño pequeño ante los ojos del resto.

Podían admitirlo o no pero ese alemán era literalmente un hermano menor para todos y bueno... es mucho más fácil jugar con un hermano menor que intentar disciplinarlo.

Al menos para Qian Kun lo era.

No importaba que tan travieso o confianzudo fuera el chiquillo, Kun estaba seguro de que nadie se atrevería a cambiar a YangYang jamás, empezando por el líder mismo.

Porque aunque Liu YangYang le dificultaba mucho la tarea de ser un líder razonable, Kun estaba seguro de que soportaría todas las travesuras del mundo con tal de ver a su pequeño Yang sonreír.


	2. Ten gē

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si había un miembro por el que Chittaphon sentía un impulso sobreprotector, ese sería Liu YangYang.

Si había un miembro por el que Chittaphon sentía un impulso sobreprotector, ese sería Liu YangYang.

El tailandés se llevaba de maravilla con todos en WayV; mantenía una relación fascinante y llena de química con Hendery, le encantaba la seriedad y madurez de XiaoJun por eso hallaba realmente divertido fastidiarle, Kun era el único mayor que él así que tener conversaciones con el líder siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, Xuxi era un alma joven y alegre encantado de ser el mood maker del equipo, y Sicheng lograba ser calma cuando el resto de alocados se salían de control.

Pero ¿y Liu YangYang?

Ten amaba al pequeño alemán de sonrisa contagiosa. Adoraba su optimismo, el entusiasmo con que llevaba a cabo todo en su vida, su energía algo extrema, su sentido del humor, la dualidad de su madurez y sobretodo que se dejaba querer y proteger sin renegar.

Aunque YangYang fuera casi cuatro años menor que él, ambos lograban entenderse mejor que el resto en una manera muy especial, porque incluso teniendo sus raíces chinas, YangYang definitivamente se había criado en Alemania, igual que Chittaphon que nunca dejaba de extrañar todo lo que conocía en Tailandia.

De una u otra manera, ninguno terminaba de sentir a China como su hogar, pero al ser extranjeros, lograban confortarse el uno al otro con cosas pequeñas; desde una caricia delicada y tranquilizante sobre la cabeza del menor, hasta el alemán hablándole en inglés para facilitar la comunicación.

Ten procuraba a todos los miembros, pero por supuesto que protegía bastante al más joven. No diría que no le importaba lo que pasara con el resto, pero Ten estaba convencido de que YangYang aún era un niño, había muchas cosas en las que necesitaba apoyo y al igual que los otros dos novatos, requería de cierta guía para aprender a manejar su inminente fama.

Aún así, Ten no podía engañarse a si mismo, era cierto que a veces trataba de manera algo preferencial al menor pero ¿Cómo culparlo?

El instinto protector le brotaba naturalmente y antes de detenerse a pensarlo, ya estaba preguntando

" _YangYangie_ _, ¿Has comido algo ya?"_

_"Aún no,_ _gēge_ _."_

_"Ven, te he guardado algo_."

O al salir del dormitorio, siempre acabaría usando menos prendas que con las que salía originalmente porque

" _Hace frío,_ _YangYangie_ _, toma mi bufanda."_

_"No es necesario,_ _gēge_ _."_

" _Claro que sí,_ _niú_ _niú_ , _no queremos a un alemán con gripe. Toma mi suéter también."_

Si, tal vez quería de una manera especial a YangYang, y ciertamente no le daba miedo admitir que con una sola mirada, el pequeño podía tocar esa fibra sensible en su corazón hasta tenerlo de rodillas a sus pies.

Chittaphon estaba consciente de que el efecto YangYang en él era peligroso hasta cierto punto, pues con ladear su cabeza solo un poco, Liu podía lograr lo que quisiera en el tailandés.

"¿ _Te vas a comer eso, Ten_ _gē_ _?"_

Chittaphon no hacia excepciones tan obvias, claro que sí los otros miembros le pidieran comida, les compartiría con gusto, pero no sin antes haber presenciado un ritual de convencimiento como trámite. Tratándose de YangYang, no importaba si se trataba del platillo preferido de Ten, su respuesta para el menor siempre sería

" _Tómalo_ _,_ _YangYangie_ _. Es tuyo_."

Hendery a veces lo cuestionaba por ser tan condescendiente con el joven alemán, pero Ten siempre le explicaba

"YangYang necesita de todos nosotros, Hendery. No lo prefiero, solo quiero protegerlo."

"Lo estás mimando, gē. Se va a volver incorregible a este paso."

Ten se daba cuenta de que Hendery no lo decía enserio, solo se ponía un poco celoso porque... Bueno, Kunhang era el segundo miembro más joven y también le gustaba recibir la absoluta atención de su gēge, además de que ¿Quién no quisiera disfrutar del privilegio de la eterna indulgencia solo por ser el menor?

Aún así, Ten sabía bien que hasta Hendery se derretía ante los encantos de YangYang, pues no era mucho más inmune que el resto a esa risa contagiosa.

A pesar de todo, el tailandés jamás quería decirle a Hendery lo que realmente pensaba; no podía decirle que no se trataba de un simple favoritismo, sino de que en realidad no hallaba palabras razonables para explicarle que en verdad quería cuidar del menor para no perderlo jamás, porque YangYang se sentía mucho cómo algo conocido, casi tan familiar como el _hogar_.

Ten quería protegerlo porque sabía bien que en esa industria, si te descuidas demasiado, un poco de fama y buena música siempre estarían dispuestos a dejarte despegar los pies de la tierra, pero lo peligroso es que en realidad no siempre están dispuestos a hacerte ponerlos sobre ella de nuevo.

Más que nada, Ten sabía que lo que menos quería era que YangYang se perdiera a si mismo. Es fácil dejarse llevar cuando consigues algo de fama, pero Ten jamás dejaría que eso le ocurriera al menor porque si YangYang dejara de ser genuino, acabaría enterrando para siempre al alma de niño que lo caracterizaba y que los enamoraba a todos.

Por eso le importaba muy poco si la gente creía que lo cuidaba demasiado o si parecía incluso aprensivo respecto al joven alemán, porque al final, Chittaphon se convencía de que no estaba mimando a YangYang, no había posibilidad de que estuviera haciéndole daño si después de todo no lograba encontrar palabras que describieran justamente la gratitud sincera en la mirada de YangYang cada que lo abrazaba y le decía en un inglés claro, cálido y conocido

" _Gracias por todo,_ _gēge_ _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivo por la relación del TenYang


	3. Sicheng gē

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winwin en verdad adoraba a los tres menores del grupo, sin embargo YangYang se encajaba de manera especial en el corazón de Sicheng

"¿Algún consejo, gēge?"

Sicheng estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado esa pregunta tantas veces, al menos no hasta antes de debutar con WayV y convivir con cierto alemán sonriente.

Winwin sentía una curiosa cercanía con YangYang.

El joven alemán siempre estaba sediento de aprender, era activo y curioso, le gustaba buscar respuestas, siempre quería arañar la perfección y nunca dudaba en decir que anhelaba llegar a ser tan bueno como los 4 miembros mayores en WayV.

Sicheng estaba seguro de que tanto YangYang como XiaoJun y Hendery serían miembros muy queridos en NCT, todos mostraban una pasión sin igual y estaban dispuestos a aprender cada que hubiera oportunidad.

Lo halagaba el hecho de que lo consideraran un modelo a seguir y apreciaba que lo respetaran tanto. En verdad adoraba a los tres menores.

Sin embargo YangYang se encajaba de manera especial en el corazón de Sicheng, le recordaba mucho a los dreamies, a RenJun en especial, pero de una manera un poco más intensa.

Los dreamies siempre fueron algo independientes, ellos forjaron su propia fama y supieron construir sus cimientos desde sus épocas en los SMRookies; XiaoJun, Hendery y YangYang eran nuevos prácticamente en todo ese mundo, y a Winwin le enternecía la pasión de los tres para alcanzar la perfección.

YangYang en especial era el más curioso, siempre queriendo aprender y preguntando insistentemente a sus mayores por su aprobación, pidiendo consejos y cualquier palabra de aliento para ayudarle a seguir adelante, suplicando con su sola mirada por un gesto que lo reconfortara y por una palmada en la espalda que pudiera darle a entender que su arduo trabajo estaba rindiendo frutos.

Todos en WayV se apoyaban incondicionalmente, y tal como Kun lo habría mencionado, las críticas eran constructivas y constantes, pues estaban empeñados en conseguir un performance perfecto.

Sicheng tenía experiencia en ello, había debutado con varias subunidades de NCT ya y conocía bien lo difícil que era trabajar por conseguir tu sueño; por eso mismo sentía casi como una obligación el tener que recordarle a los demás miembros que su arduo esfuerzo traería grandes recompensas.

Sobretodo al menor de todos.

"Lo estás haciendo genial, YangYang."

"¿Seguro, gēge? Creo que aún puedo mejorar."

Esas palabras tenían un trasfondo bastante interesante cuando las decía Yangyang, Sicheng sabía que no eran palabras de falsa modestia porque desde el día en que conoció al menor, se dio cuenta de que Yangyang era un niño de alma simplemente sencilla. Encontraba felicidad en las cosas más simples, conocía el significado de la palabra humildad y era agradecido en verdad.

Yangyang era un chico travieso y a veces hasta inmaduro, pero aunque fastidiaba seguido al resto, siempre era agradecido cuando cualquiera de los miembros le enseñaba algo.

"Yo creo que lo estás haciendo de maravilla pero si aún te sientes inseguro, puedes practicar tu expresión."

"En tus presentaciones con NCT 127 bailas de manera impecable y tú expresión es genial ¿Podrías ayudarme, gēge?"

Y Sicheng lo haría con gusto, porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo que es querer destacar a toda costa y hacer uso de todos tus medios para enriquecer tu propia presentación. Estaba plenamente consciente de lo difícil que es la vida cuando ya eres una figura pública, así que si hay la posibilidad... ¿Qué mejor que tener a un mentor de tu lado?

Winwin no era el miembro de mayor edad en WayV, pero si era uno de los integrantes con más experiencia y le agradaba saber que sus esfuerzos servían para apoyar al resto.

"Eres fantástico, Sicheng gē. Muchas gracias."

Sicheng no podía darle un nombre a todo lo que cruzaba por su mente cuando pensaba en Liu Yangyang. Era una extraña mezcla de calidez, ternura, admiración y gran orgullo que a veces lo abrumaba pero que invariablemente adoraba porque ese chico políglota, de risa constante y enormes sueños solo podía ser descrito justamente con la palabra _perfecto_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después del research note de YangYang que hizo Winwin, me doy cuenta de que alguien ha hecho que el amante prohibido de NCT por fin cayera por un bebecito que él calificó como PERFECTO. Gracias Winwin, me has hecho tan feliz.


	4. Xuxi gē

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas admiraba secretamente al más joven de WayV. Había algo en su mirada fiera y decidida que impresionaba a Yukhei.

No había manera en que Lucas pudiera describir su emoción por ser parte de una subunidad con personas tan asombrosas a las que apreciaba tanto, y le era aún más difícil explicar la alegría que lo invadía por estar promocionando en China.

Está demás decir que cuando Yukhei supo que estaría en una subunidad junto a Chittaphon, Kun y Winwin, no pudo evitar emocionarse al saber que debutaría junto a sus amigos en su país de origen.

Esto lo alegraba mucho, porque Yukhei siempre había querido pertenecer a NCT Dream, y aunque ya le habían explicado las razones para no meterlo al grupo, nunca dejaba de doler un poco.

Se llevaba de maravilla con los dreamies, claro que también amaba compartir con los miembros mayores, sin embargo nunca se comparaba a convivir con chicos de su edad con los que podía compartir tantas ideas y gustos.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a los nuevos miembros y Lucas se sintió extasiado al convivir con ellos por primera vez.

XiaoJun y Hendery eran de su misma edad; Lucas los apreciaba porque compartían gustos similares, además de que hablaban el mismo idioma (solo como extra). DeJun era un poco reservado y ciertamente sus pensamientos eran muy maduros comparados con los de los otros dos nacidos en el 99 (Yukhei debía admitir que la mitad del tiempo no estaba seguro de lo que XiaoJun decía), por eso congeniaba más con Kun, pero Hendery era activo, risueño y cómico como Lucas así que se hallaban a la perfección.

Entonces estaba Liu YangYang.

Yukhei se había encariñado irremediablemente con el pequeño alemán.

YangYang era de la edad de cuatro de los dreamies pero a veces parecía ser incluso menor que Jisung, y en otras ocasiones parecía ser aún más maduro que Taeil, lo cual intrigaba por completo a Lucas.

Aunque Yukhei no siempre entendía lo que el menor decía, pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad congeniaba muy bien con él y que podía darle todas sus ideas para que Liu hiciera las travesuras que Lucas ya no tenía permitido hacer.

Pues aunque Lucas fuera del 99, definitivamente ya no poseía ningún tipo de indulgencia frente a los miembros mayores, de él se esperaba un nivel de madurez superior comparado al de los 3 nuevos porque en palabras de Ten

_"Debes ser como un modelo a seguir, tienes que comportarte como una persona ejemplar."_

Lucas aún se sentía con alma de niño, pero sabía que Chittaphon tenía razón, él debía instruir a Hendery, XiaoJun y Yangyang en el mundo artístico... Bueno, quizá a XiaoJun no tanto pero a los otros dos si que podía ayudarlos.

Su experiencia con NCT U debía ser de alguna ayuda, además al ser rapero podía ayudar a los dos más jóvenes con sus tareas en el grupo.

Aunque Lucas tenía que admitir que no creyó que Yangyang realmente fuera a considerarlo un modelo a seguir.

Apenas les comentó que podían hacerle preguntas, pedirle consejos o retroalimentación, se desconcertó al ver que el alemán le tomó la palabra por completo.

Lucas se sorprendió al ver como el menor dejaba de lado las travesuras cada vez que quería preguntarle algo, la mirada seria con que analizaba cada que le explicaba las cosas, y lo enfocado que se veía cuando se esforzaba por ejecutar a la perfección lo recién aprendido.

Le agradaba que YangYang lo considerara un mentor, siempre le pedía muchos consejos, lo cual lo hacía sentir un senior y casi lo idolatraba, era un tipo de atención que Yukhei jamás había recibido y que le halagaba enormemente.

Sin embargo, Lucas admiraba secretamente al más joven de WayV. Había algo en la mirada fiera y decidida del alemán que impresionaba a Yukhei.

Le gustaba que Yangyang no demostraba fácilmente su miedo y que siempre aceptaba los retos sin temor a no poder conseguirlos.

En cierto modo, Lucas veía en Yangyang un algo que él mismo siempre deseó poseer; y no se refería a su capacidad de decisión tan firme, ni siquiera a su gran talento para múltiples disciplinas, no, Yukhei estaba un poco celoso de lo fácil que era sorprenderse para el menor.

Para Yangyang todo era mágico y maravilloso, aprendía porque estaba genuinamente intrigado y porque estaba convencido de que la única manera de lograr ser el mejor era mediante trabajo duro.

Precisamente por eso era que Yangyang admiraba a sus gēges. Sabía que todos habían trabajado mucho para lograr llegar hasta ese punto y por eso es que siempre estaba siguiéndolos, elogiando sus movimientos y pidiendo retroalimentación.

Aunque claro que también estaba su otro lado no tan amable que buscaba diversión a cualquier costo.

"Xuxi gē, conseguí salsa cantonesa extra picante, ¿Quieres ayudarme a encontrarle un propósito?"

Sí, Yangyang era admirable por ser tan decidido, pero lo que Lucas más disfrutaba de tener al pequeño alemán en el grupo, era que por fin podía ser tan infantil como siempre deseó serlo y sobretodo teniendo a su lado a un brillante secuaz de gran sonrisa.


	5. XiaoJun gē

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeJun no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era que Yangyang siempre parecía despreocupado, así que una noche simplemente se lo preguntó.

XiaoJun creía que YangYang era terriblemente energético.

El mayor era un joven tranquilo que procuraba no alterarse demasiado, ya era estrés suficiente el que tenían con las prácticas, los comebacks y las sesiones de grabación, pero el pequeño alemán a veces hacia a todos sentirse abrumados con tantas sonrisas y travesuras.

Aún así, XiaoJun estaba seguro de que si no fuera por YangYang, no tendrían a un soñador tan noble en WayV.

A pesar de que XiaoJun sabía que no era de esa forma realmente, parecía que para Yangyang todo era fácil.

Se tomaba las cosas a la ligera y trataba de disfrutar de absolutamente todo con una sonrisa.

DeJun no alcanzaba a comprender cómo era que Yangyang siempre parecía despreocupado, así que una noche simplemente se lo preguntó.

Al joven alemán le gustaba hablar antes de dormir, XiaoJun notó que era como su manera de arrullarse; por eso no se sorprendió de que en cuanto apagaron la luz de la habitación, Yangyang dijera de la nada

"Algún día te llevaré a París, gēge."

XiaoJun solo sonrió contra su almohada y preguntó ligeramente divertido por la espontaneidad del comentario

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí, solo necesito ahorrar un poco, pero podemos ir para cuando cumplas 25 años, cuando nos den vacaciones."

El mayor cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero recordó que era su turno de contestar.

"Okay, ¿y vas a empezar a planear el viaje desde ya?"

Preguntó XiaoJun nada más para seguirle el juego, a lo que Yangyang respondió emocionado

"De hecho ya imaginé como será todo. Iremos de paseo por París, te tomaré una foto de esas hipsters en que parece que están tocando la punta de la torre Eiffel... y luego tú me tomarás una a mi porque aunque sea super hipster, yo también necesito tener esa imagen en mi vida. Necesito desempolvar mi casi nulo francés para poder decir lo mínimo indispensable, pero no importará porque comeremos papas francesas, pan francés, escucharemos música francesa, conoceremos gente francesa..."

El mayor no pudo contener la risa y exclamó

"Sabes, para haber vivido en Europa, te dejas llevar demasiado por los estereotipos."

"Silencio, gēge estoy inspirado." Tras un bufido de parte del alemán, continuó con su mismo tono alegre. "Entonces te llevaré a los lugares más bonitos, compraremos muchos souvenires, tomarás vino de los campos de Bordeaux y luego viajaremos a Düsseldorf porque ¿cómo desperdiciar la oportunidad de llevarte al mejor lugar del mundo?"

XiaoJun se asomó hacia la litera inferior y respondió entre divertido e indignado

"El mejor según tú. Además, ni siquiera creo que Düsseldorf esté tan cerca."

"Nunca he ido a París pero según Google, se encuentra a 30 minutos en avión o 5 horas en auto. Será genial, gēge. Ya verás que cuando visites Düsseldorf, tu mismo te darás cuenta de por qué es mi lugar favorito en el mundo, y si no es amor a primera vista entonces te llevaré a una taberna que vende los mejores Blutwurst y Halve Hahn en el mundo."

"Nunca he comido... Eh... ¿Comida alemana?"

Yangyang sonrió divertido con la generalización del mayor y entonces dijo con autosuficiencia

"Créeme que entonces aún no has vivido lo mejor de la vida, gēge, pero no te preocupes porque yo te enseñaré el mundo... bueno, empezaremos por la comida alemana y obvio la cerveza alemana. A mi no me gusta mucho tomar alcohol, pero admito que sabe bien. Estoy seguro de que te gustara por su sabor fuerte."

"Eres muy joven para estar pensando en embriagarte, Liu Yangyang."

El alemán negó con la cabeza indignado y exclamó

"No quiero embriagarme, XiaoJun gē, quiero embriagarte a ti."

"Si, bueno, eso no es mucho mejor."

Yangyang ignoró por completo el comentario de DeJun y continuó con su mismo tono soñador

"Será genial, gēge. Después te llevaré a casa con mis padres y hasta podrás conocer la escuela en la que estudié en Düsseldorf."

Entonces XiaoJun se puso a revisar su celular y murmuró esperando provocar aunque fuera un poco al menor.

"¿Sabes? Algo me dice que todo esto solo es un pretexto para que vayamos a Alemania."

La cabeza de Yangyang se asomó por un lado de la litera asustando a XiaoJun y luego exclamó

"Siempre busco pretextos para ir a Alemania, gē, pero ahora deseo llevarlos a ustedes conmigo..."

XiaoJun fingió molestia y le dijo

"Hey, creí que el viaje era para mi, alemán embustero."

"No seas egoísta, Junnie gē. Hay que llevar a los demás también. ¿Imaginas estar en tu lugar favorito en el mundo con tus personas favoritas en la galaxia?"

XiaoJun no pudo evitar sonreír y le preguntó

"¿Por qué Düsseldorf es tu lugar preferido del _mundo_ pero nosotros tus personas favoritas en la _galaxia_?"

XiaoJun prácticamente sintió la indignación en el rostro de Yangyang cuando respondió como si fuera obvio

"Pues porque no he conocido otros planetas, ¿Qué tal que hay un lugar que me guste más y aún no lo conozco? Imagina que sea una estrella, definitivamente sería un lugar asombroso. Sin embargo, aún no han probado que exista vida inteligente fuera del planeta, así que es un hecho que ustedes son mis personas preferidas en la galaxia."

Realmente solo quería molestar un poco al alemán, por eso no dejó de insistir

"¿Qué tal que si hubiera vida inteligente fuera de aquí?"

"Aún así serían mis personas favoritas. ¿Puedes imaginar que los aliens me abdujeran?"

Y XiaoJun podía asegurar que esa era la palabra favorita de YangYang 'imaginar', porqué ser el menor no significaba que fuera ingenuo o solo inmaduro, significaba que también estaba lleno de ilusiones y sueños que deseaba compartir con el mundo.

Podía sonar un poco absurdo pero XiaoJun si creía que su nivel de madurez o el de Hendery era distinto al de YangYang; la diferencia apenas rebasaba el año, pero el chico del 2000 tenía una perspectiva distinta que la de los nacidos en el siglo XX. YangYang era un soñador con una perspectiva fresca.

Y esa pregunta lo invadió como muchas otras veces cuando hablaba con Yangyang.

"¿Cómo haces para que no te preocupe nada, Yang?"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el menor se aclarara la garganta y susurrara

"Si me preocupan muchas cosas, gēge."

"¿Pero cómo haces para no demostrarlo? Es decir... siempre estás feliz."

Hubo más silencio, XiaoJun llegó a pensar qué tal vez Yangyang se había dormido, pero entonces escuchó un suspiro y luego el alemán contestó

"No sé, supongo que me gusta pensar en las cosas que quiero conseguir para no pensar en las cosas que me preocupan o me ponen triste... Prefiero pensar en mis sueños... ¿Entiendes?"

XiaoJun entendía, pero no le agradaba.

Sin darse cuenta, pensó en voz alta, y murmuró ligeramente fastidiado

"No es justo que todo el optimismo del mundo te haya sido dado a ti, ¿Qué hay del resto de nosotros?"

Solo hasta que ya habían salido las palabras de su boca, fue que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Prefirió guardar silencio, con toda la esperanza de que el menor no lo hubiera escuchado, aunque solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que el alemán preguntara confundido

"¿Estás molesto, gēge?"

"No."

Solo un poco celoso, pero claro que Yangyang no tenía que saberlo.

"¿Seguro, gēge?"

"Seguro, Yang."

"No te escuchas seguro."

Maldita sea, había olvidado que Yangyang no era solo el miembro más hiperactivo del grupo, sino que también era la clase de persona que no se detenía hasta conseguir lo que quería. En este caso: una respuesta.

El mayor se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo antes de responder

"No es eso, es solo que... Me gustaría poder pensar un poco más como tú."

"¿Bromeas? A mí me gustaría pensar más como tú. Soñar despierto no es bueno todo el tiempo."

XiaoJun no estaba seguro de cómo era posible, pero Yangyang siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, y esa respuesta siempre se sentía adecuada. Era como si sintiera las emociones en la otra persona y pudiera entender cuál tono era el adecuado para consolar, animar o apoyar al otro.

No era solo por su increíble capacidad para soñar, sino por su intuición para cuidar del resto. Eso era lo que realmente quería aprender XiaoJun de él.

"Sé que no, pero seguro es mejor que vivir eternamente preocupado o cansado."

Hubo un silencio corto de nuevo y entonces Yangyang hizo esa magia tan suya de nuevo, con tono alegre exclamó

"Está bien, Junnie gē, este es un sueño que me gustaría compartir contigo si no te molesta. Uno de muchos que me gustaría que compartiéramos en el futuro."

XiaoJun cerró los ojos con fuerza, porque... es que enserio que no podía con ese niño.

Una vez más, todo sobre Yangyang parecía sencillo, pero eso estaba bien porque al hablar con él, hacía que también para XiaoJun todo pareciera sencillo; y no había nada que deseara más.

Asintió aunque Yangyang no podía verlo y dijo con voz queda

"Claro, Yang, me encantaría."

El alemán dio un par de aplausos emocionado y exclamó

"Genial, gēge. Entonces ve preparando tu francés y tus ahorros porque iremos a París."

"Bien, tendré que prepararme entonces."

Vio como la mano de Yangyang se asomó por el costado de la litera con el meñique alzado y luego lo escuchó preguntar

"¿Lo prometes?

XiaoJun mordió su labio pensativamente, eso del pinky promise le había parecido tan tonto siempre, ni siquiera cuando era niño le había parecido lógico hacerlo; pero ahí estaba él a sus 20 años, enganchando su meñique al de Yangyang y diciendo

"Si, si, lo prometo."

"Bien. Es una promesa, gēge."

Xiao DeJun acababa de prometerle realizar un viaje a París al miembro menor de WayV en la manera más ridícula que creía posible y en un futuro relativamente lejano, pero por alguna razón, DeJun sentía que esa promesa tenía un trasfondo mucho más complicado que el de un simple viaje. Y por alguna razón aún más extraña, eso lo hacía sentir jodidamente aliviado al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí la parte de XiaoJun. Creo que este capítulo fue más extenso porque... No sé por qué pero me gusta mucho imaginar cómo será su relación al ser compañeros de cuarto xD y además como XiaoJun es relativamente serio, pues me encantan juntitos


	6. Hendery gē

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hendery debía admitir que nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en lo que Yangyang sentía, o en lo difícil que debía ser todo para él, y se sintió tan egoísta por ello.

Hendery se caracterizaba porque siempre solía tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le encantaba lo que hacía y amaba a las personas con las que cumplía su sueño, pero de vez en cuando él también podía sentir unas intensas ganas de llorar cuando el mundo lo rebasaba.

Aunque Kunhang trataba de ser fuerte todo el tiempo para enorgullecer a su familia, a veces se volvía una tarea demasiado difícil de cumplir.

No siempre pero algunas veces se despertaba a la mitad de la noche porque el llanto lo atacaba de pronto y tenía que fingir que iba por agua a la cocina para no despertar a Chittaphon con sus sollozos.

Se recargaba contra la barra en la esquina más escondida de la cocina y ahí se dejaba inundar por el llanto, meciéndose a si mismo en busca del más mínimo consuelo.

Hendery sabía que lloraba porque extrañaba su hogar y porque sentía que a pesar de estar dando el 300% de si mismo, nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Aquello se volvió rutina después de un par de meses, no era todos los días, pero eran muchos más los días malos que los buenos.

En general, solo le tomaba unos cuantos minutos recuperar la compostura después de uno de sus episodios, pero quiso que la tierra se lo tragara cuando en cierta ocasión, YangYang lo encontró en la cocina hecho un desastre, y le preguntó con voz preocupada

"Gēge, ¿Qué ocurre?"

El mayor se limpió las lágrimas y con la garganta congestionada dijo intentando fingir su sonrisa ya practicada

"Tranquilo, NiúNiú, solo le contestaba un mensaje a mi hermana."

YangYang ladeó un poco su cabeza, era claro que no le creía, pero Kunhang también sabía que el menor evitaba ser inoportuno.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando con una mirada dulce, el alemán dijo

"Tu hermana suena maravillosa cuando hablas de ella, gēge... me encantaría tener hermanos para poder hablar mal de ellos."

Hendery se rió inevitablemente ante aquel comentario tan contrastante. La risa se atoró un poco en su garganta pero logró decir

"Ya puedo imaginar la clase de hermano mayor que serías, Yang."

"Ya me conoces como hermano menor, imagina las barbaridades que le haría yo a mi desafortunado hermanito."

Hizo una sonrisa algo maquiavélica pero Kunhang solo negó con la cabeza y murmuró

"En realidad estoy seguro de que serías un gēge maravilloso..."

Y lo decía enserio, Hendery estaba seguro de que Yangyang sería un hermano mayor sabio y divertido.

El menor se acercó un poco a su gēge pero sin abrumarlo. La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció mientras le preguntaba con voz baja pero cariñosa

"¿Quieres decirme por qué llorabas?"

En realidad Kunhang no quería decirle, no necesitaba tener a un alemán preocupado cuidando su espalda todo el tiempo, pero lo mínimo que podía darle al menor era precisamente una explicación.

Lo soltó simple y sin rodeos

"Extraño a mi familia."

YangYang no pidió más explicaciones, solo lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia su habitación con cuidado de no despertar a XiaoJun.

El alemán lo arropó sobre su propia cama y abrazó su cintura, gesto que Hendery correspondió agradecido.

"Perdón, Yang."

YangYang se encogió de hombros ante el susurro contrario y susurró de vuelta

"No tienes por qué disculparte, gēge."

"Claro que sí... De hecho me apena que me veas así, se supone que debo ser un ejemplo de fortaleza para ti."

"Extrañar tu hogar no significa debilidad, Kunhang gē. No debes avergonzarte, definitivamente no eres el único al que le duele no tener a su familia cerca."

Hendery captó la intención de esa frase; por supuesto que YangYang debía extrañar con locura a su familia y a todo lo que conocía viviendo en Alemania. Siendo el menor de todos, debía ser muy difícil para él vivir toda esa situación estando prácticamente solo y dependiendo únicamente de los miembros mayores en WayV.

"Debes extrañar tanto a tus padres."

Hendery sintió como se tensaba un poco el cuerpo a su lado, pero de inmediato murmuró

"Algo. La mayor parte del tiempo me siento... bueno, la palabra en inglés es _homesick_."

"¿Es enserio?"

Sonó tan preocupado como se sentía, pero Yangyang se apresuró a aclarar

"No ocurre todo el tiempo... Aunque admito que muchas veces me pregunto si lo que estoy haciendo vale la pena como para seguir adelante, viviendo tan lejos de casa, en esta vida llena de restricciones... Pero por suerte, los veo a ustedes y esos pensamientos se pasan rápido."

 _Homesick_ _._ Sí, Kunhang entendía el sentimiento y era un hecho que nunca se volvía más fácil.

Hendery debía admitir que nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en lo que Yangyang sentía, o en lo difícil que debía ser todo para él, y se sintió tan egoísta por ello.

"Eres el menor de todos, Yang, y aún así afrontas las cosas con tanta madurez."

El menor bufó quedamente y respondió

"Yo no lo llamaría madurez... Juego con ustedes y me río todo el tiempo porque así al menos no tengo mucho tiempo de pensar en que estoy triste. Pero sé que no es maduro porque estoy consciente de que los fastidio."

"Fastidiar no es la palabra que usaría... En realidad es divertido."

Yangyang soltó una risa muy baja antes de murmurar

"Espero que Kun gē piense igual."

Hendery se limpió las mejillas con la manga de su camiseta y susurró

"Tú y yo sabemos bien que eres la mayor debilidad de Kun gē."

"Claro que no."

"Claro que sí. Bueno, de Kun gē y de absolutamente todos."

Sonó algo más a la defensiva que lo que tenía planeado, pues hubo un corto silencio antes de que el joven alemán afirmara algo decepcionado

"Al parecer no soy la tuya."

"Si lo eres. Solo es un poco diferente."

"¿Cómo?"

Hendery no podía asegurarlo, pero juraría que Yangyang se escuchó incluso ansioso, y ahora él tenía que hallar las palabras para explicarse.

Se encogió de hombros y trató de ser tan claro como le era posible

"En que yo no trato de consentirte como lo hace Ten gē... Ni tampoco te aconsejo como Xuxi o Sicheng gē. Pero te quiero, YangYang."

Estaba seguro de haber sido claro.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que el menor susurró

"Yo también te quiero, Hendery... Y mucho."

El nombrado sintió sobre su hombro como YangYang recargaba su cabeza y luego la manera delicada en que los dedos del alemán se pasaban por su pecho hasta llegar a sus clavículas.

Hendery sintió tanta confianza estando ahí arropado por los brazos y mantas de Yangyang, que ni siquiera pensó cuando preguntó en voz alta

"¿Nunca has sentido como si lo que haces jamás es suficiente a pesar de que das todo de ti en ello?"

"Todo el tiempo."

No esperaba una respuesta tan franca, pero así le fue más fácil preguntar

"¿Y qué haces?"

"Aguantar y luego intentar aún más. ¿Hay otra opción?"

Era cierto, no estaba seguro de que la hubiera, pero eso no significaba nada, porque a pesar de que lo intentaba una y otra vez, nunca lograba sentirlo suficiente.

"¿Y si lo hago pero sigue sin ser suficiente?"

"Entonces tal vez deberías escuchar a tu dìdi cuando te dice que lo haces maravillosamente y parar con tu crítica autodestructiva."

El mayor soltó una risa apenada, ya no sabía si Yangyang era insolente, confianzudo o solo demasiado noble.

¿Honestamente? No importaba.

Suspiró lentamente antes de susurrar

"Perdón si no he hecho suficiente por ti, Yang."

"Lo has hecho ya. Todos ustedes están enseñándome cosas siempre. Gracias por eso."

No era a eso a lo que se refería Hendery, todos estaban aprendiendo constantemente del resto, pero habían detalles, pequeñas acciones desinteresadas que hacían por los otros, y esa era precisamente la razón por la que Kunhang decía jamás haber hecho algo por el menor, porque ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar cómo se sentía respecto a todo lo que implicaba vivir en un país desconocido.

Hendery admitió

"Entonces creo que no he hecho algo especialmente por ti."

"¿Quieres hacer algo por mi?"

Hendery no pudo descifrar el tono de voz que había utilizado el menor, aún así decidió aceptar

"Seguro."

De pronto, YangYang escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello contrario y sin dar aviso, besó con delicadeza la piel sobre la yugular del mayor.

Hendery se tensó, no le dijo nada ni tampoco trató de alejarlo, pero estaba confundido de cuáles serían las intenciones del alemán.

"No te asustes, gēge."

A Hendery le habría gustado decir que no estaba asustado pero de pronto la boca de YangYang ya había subido lentamente hasta su mentón.

Temía respirar demasiado fuerte, no estaba seguro de que era lo que YangYang pretendía hacer, pero Hendery definitivamente no quería hacer algún movimiento brusco que lo alejara.

Fue solo por una fracción de segundo, o quizá fue más tiempo, el mayor no sabría decirlo, pero podía sentir sobre sus propios labios cada vez que Yangyang respiraba. Estaba tan jodidamente cerca de su rostro, Kunhang no podía verlo pero no era necesario, sentía la calidez que su cuerpo irradiaba, y una débil esencia de menta en cada exhalación que chocaba contra su boca.

Sería tan fácil como levantar medio centímetro su cabeza de la almohada y deshacerse de ese molesto vacío entre sus rostros.

Tan fácil que de pronto YangYang lo estaba haciendo ya.

Cuando Hendery tuvo los labios contrarios sobre los suyos, todo cobró tanta nitidez en medio de la oscuridad, las sensaciones en general se volvieron demasiado gráficas.

No veía _nada_ , y aún así podía percibirlo _todo_.

Pasta dental mentolada. Shampoo con extracto de rosas. La piel muy suave en sus clavículas. Y a menos que fuera su propio latido desenfrenado, podría jurar que escuchaba el bombeo frenético del corazón de YangYang como el sonido lejano de un bajo.

Las manos del menor aún estaban presionadas contra el pecho de Kunhang, pero al sentir que el mayor entreabría ligeramente sus labios, sus dedos se aferraron al cuello de su camiseta con algo de fuerza que hizo a Hendery jadear contra su boca.

No se consideraba a si mismo un casanova, pero Kunhang había besado antes a algunos chicos y a un par de chicas, y estaba seguro de que nunca nadie lo había besado como Yangyang.

Con tanto ritmo, ligeramente húmedo pero solo lo justo, mordiendo con tanta suavidad que se sentía más como una caricia electrizante sobre su labio inferior, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos con la suficiente fuerza para erizarle la piel.

Y diablos, Hendery no pensó que el beso de un chico extranjero pudiera ser el más placentero de su vida.

Un gimoteo quedo se atoró en la garganta del menor y Hendery lo sintió contra su propia lengua.

Las manos de Yangyang acunaron con sumo cuidado el rostro contrario y susurró contra sus labios que aún pulsaban por la hinchazón

"Solo esto deseo, gēge. Gracias."

Desear era una palabra muy fuerte, y a Hendery le gustaba como sonaba.

Los dedos del alemán inmediatamente fueron a su cabello para jugar con las hebras oscuras y susurró

"Descansa, Kunhangie."

Hendery tenía muchas dudas en ese momento. ¿Sería posible que ese hubiera sido el primer beso de Yangyang? ¿Se refería a que deseaba un beso de él o de cualquiera? ¿Podía besarlo de nuevo o esa había sido una excepción?

Prefirió no preguntar nada y solo abrazó la cintura contraria mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el menudo hombro de Yangyang.

Las preguntas que tenía encontraron respuesta con el paso del tiempo.

Había hallado una nueva rutina que no incluía lágrimas. Aún habían días malos, pero definitivamente ahora eran superados por los buenos.

Una rutina compuesta por noches oscuras llenas de conversaciones en susurros, manos entrelazadas y besos furtivos.

Yangyang le confesó en una de esas noches que aquel no había sido su primer beso, pero que Hendery si era el primer chico al que besaba.

En otra ocasión, Hendery le preguntó por qué él. Yangyang se encogió de hombros y con simpleza confesó que solo de él buscaba esa clase de contacto.

Le costaba algo de trabajo al mayor comprender esto, siendo que probablemente era él quien menos consentía y protegía a Yangyang entre los miembros de WayV. Y el alemán dijo

"Supongo que me gusta la espontaneidad."

Y aunque Hendery no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Yangyang con lo de la espontaneidad, sonreía porque se sentía natural, se sentía correcto.

La última pregunta encontró respuesta con cada ocasión en que se hallaban solos y que Yangyang se inclinaba para rozar sus labios con los de su gēge, pero ya sin pedir permiso.

Después del cuarto beso robado por el menor, Hendery entendió que él también podía robarle un roce de labios de vez en cuando a su dìdi. Lo beso una y otra vez porque Yangyang se lo permitía y porque él podía hacerlo, y porque había algo en la risa nerviosa que el menor soltaba después de cada beso que tenía a Hendery completamente embelesado.

A esas alturas, Kunhang ya no sabría distinguir si se besaban estando a solas para no ser descubiertos por el resto, o si lo hacían a solas por mera intimidad.

Al vivir con otros seis hombres en un mismo apartamento, cuesta tener privacidad, a Hendery no le desagradaba la idea de tener ese pequeño secreto.

Y no podría admitirlo en voz alta, pero el hecho de que Yangyang fuera parte del secreto era lo que le agradaba aún más.

No se trataba solo de lo que esos besos y roces significaban, ni siquiera de la manera en que todo se volvía tan nítido al ocurrir, sino de la confianza que implicaban y sobretodo de lo que YangYang significaba.

Cada vez que Hendery sentía que la tristeza era demasiada, solo tenía que caminar a hurtadillas hasta la habitación de XiaoJun y YangYang porque sabía que ahí habría un alemán de corazón noble que le haría espacio entre sus mantas y le brindaría consuelo en un abrazo, y si era necesario, ¿Por qué no? con un suave roce de labios también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo el HenYang y no era posible quedarme con las ganas de escribirles algo :3


	7. NiùNiù

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pregunta era una coartada y ya, Yangyang no creía necesitarla, pero era un acuerdo silencioso al que habían llegado él y Hendery. Un pequeño secreto.

_"¿Quieres hacer algo?"_

_"Seguro, ¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Lo que tú quieras."_

La pregunta solo era una máscara para lo que el alemán realmente quería hacer.

Yangyang deseaba estar un momento entre los brazos de su gēge y sabía que Hendery anhelaba recorrer las facciones de su rostro utilizando sus labios.

La pregunta era una coartada y ya, Yangyang no creía necesitarla, pero era un acuerdo silencioso al que habían llegado él y Hendery. _Un pequeño secreto_.

El menor estaba convencido de que no lo estaban escondiendo, ciertamente no habían cambiado mucho entre ellos al estar frente al resto, solo habían decidido no _divulgarlo_.

Seguían actuando igual al estar con los demás, a excepción de que ahora Hendery lo miraba un poco más fijamente y que él se sorprendía a si mismo sonriendo al encontrar su mirada con la de su gēge.

Si los miembros sospechaban, jamás dijeron algo al respecto.

Después de todo, Yangyang era cariñoso con todos. Siempre se acercaba a los miembros y disfrutaba de ser mimado por sus gēges.

Hendery nunca se ponía celoso, no hallaba razón para ello porque sinceramente él también deseaba que Yangyang se sintiera protegido todo el tiempo, además sabía que no tenía sentido encelarse ya que estaba consciente de que él era el único con el que el alemán se mostraba más vulnerable en la manera más intima posible.

Ellos creían que sus gēges no sabían, pero vaya que sabían.

Kun había notado que ahora Hendery se abrazaba con mucha mayor frecuencia a la cintura de Yangyang sin importar el lugar o incluso las personas que estuvieran viéndolos, él llegaba a aferrarse con cariño al delgado cuerpo del menor, lo cual no habría sido sospechoso si tan solo el alemán no se mostrara tan satisfecho con el contacto y si tan solo no le acariciara el cabello a Kunhang cada que lo hacía. El líder hallaba muy tierna la relación que el par de miembros más jóvenes habían desarrollado: siempre gravitando naturalmente entre ellos, buscando crear coreografías y letras juntos, pasando sus ratos libres uno al lado del otro; al final, todos necesitamos de alguien que nos consuele cuando el mundo pese demasiado y, sin duda, ambos chicos tenían almas puras que sólo buscaban refugio en tiempos de estrés.

Ten lo sabía porque cada vez que Yangyang y Hendery se recostaban sobre la cama de Kunhang para ver películas en la laptop del más joven, Chittaphon los miraba de reojo desde su cama, veía como Yangyang recargaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Hendery, cuya mirada a veces se deslizaba hacia el rostro del pequeño alemán sobre su hombro y se le pasaban los minutos sin siquiera voltear a ver la pantalla porque se quedaba completamente embelesado mirando a su dìdi, quizá Ten habría pensado que los sentimientos de Hendery no eran correspondidos por el miembro más joven de WayV, pero también se dio cuenta de varias veces en que Yangyang se encontraba con la insistente mirada de Hendery durante esos lapsos, y en lugar de burlarse o hacer algún comentario sarcástico, solo le sonreía al mayor, desatando una corta pero animada batalla de risas entre ellos hasta que volvían a perderse en la mirada ajena y solo se veían mutuamente con dulzura sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaban en ello ni del espectador al otro lado de la habitación.

Sicheng lo supo por lo que presenció una noche en la sala de práctica. Kun y Xiaojun se habían ido al estudio al acabar la práctica, Lucas y Ten estaban planeando volver al dormitorio para ordenar algo de comer y ver una película que el tailandés se había perdido en el cine; tanto Sicheng como Yangyang y Hendery recibieron invitación para la noche de películas, la cual WinWin aceptó gustoso, pero ambos menores dijeron que iban a practicar una parte del baile así que esperarían al líder y a XiaoJun para volver más tarde. Sicheng no sospechó nada en lo absoluto y de hecho salió junto con Ten y Lucas para encaminarse hacia su dormitorio, pero cuando ya iba a salir del edificio se dio cuenta de que había dejado su sudadera en la sala de práctica, así que volvió para recogerla, excepto que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una tierna imagen que le causó cosas inexplicables: Hendery estaba sentado sobre el suelo con su espalda pegada a la pared de espejos y Yangyang estaba sentado en el espacio entre los muslos de Kunhang con su espalda pegada al pecho contrario mientras los brazos del mayor se estrechaban alrededor de su cintura y su mentón reposaba sobre el menudo hombro del alemán, ambos viendo vídeos en el celular del menor. Sicheng incluso podría haberse convencido de que aquella no era una posición comprometedora en lo absoluto, pero le fue imposible seguir cegándose cuando Kunhang besó la mejilla de Yangyang, sacándole una risa mientras el chico se pasaba una mano por la zona recién besada para retirar la saliva y lo miraba retadoramente, entonces el alemán simplemente se inclinó para besar el cuello de Wong.

Incluso Yukhei que era un alma distraída se dio cuenta de que había algo entre los dos más jóvenes. No importaba el lugar o la circunstancia, Lucas había notado que Yangyang siempre buscaba estar cerca de Hendery, ya fuera en el auto, en la sala cuando estaban sentados hablando o en el comedor durante el desayuno y la cena, el alemán realmente no parecía ser capaz de separarse de Kunhang, y ciertamente el chico de Macao lucía encantado con la cercanía del más pequeño. Yukhei no se consideraba a si mismo una persona observadora, ni siquiera ponía atención suficiente cuando eran temas que le importaban, pero no podía ignorar la manera en que Yangyang se afianzaba al brazo de Hendery al estar sobre el sofá, o como se permitían mutuamente reposar sus cabezas en el regazo contrario. Lucas no podía nombrarlo pero sabía que lo que fuera que compartieran, los hacía felices a ambos.

XiaoJun era quizá el único que sabía con certeza que los dos miembros más jóvenes de WayV estaban relacionados. No lo descubrió por observación como quizá el resto de los miembros pudieran haberlo deducido, XiaoJun escuchó. Escuchó sin intención desde esa primera noche en que Yangyang llevó a Hendery a su habitación para consolarlo. Despertó por los movimientos del más joven al acomodar a Kunhang sobre su cama y sin estar seguro de sus propias razones, escuchó los murmullos que alcanzaban a llegar hasta su litera. No escuchó todo, solo algunas palabras que no le decían mucho; entendió la palabra "homesick", luego escuchó a Hendery que empezó a hablar sobre sus frustraciones de no sentirse suficiente y Xiaojun se sintió mal al pensar que estaba invadiendo un momento privado entre sus compañeros, incluso pensó en asomarse hacia la litera inferior para disculparse con sus dos menores por no haber notado antes que se sentían de esa manera, pero de pronto se escucharon murmullos inentendibles para el mayor y entonces solo silencio acompañado de respiraciones pesadas que fueron seguidas por Yangyang diciendo "gracias". XiaoJun definitivamente no entendió en el momento a que se refería el alemán con ese gracias, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de qué era lo que ocurría entre sus menores.

Xiao DeJun podía ser muy silencioso y observador cuando se lo proponía, por esa razón es que fue extraordinariamente silencioso cuando a la mañana siguiente se asomó a la litera inferior y halló a Yangyang siendo abrazado por Hendery y a ambos chicos arropados hasta el pecho con la manta del menor. Esa imagen era normal, no era poco común que alguno de ellos buscara refugio con otro miembro cuando extrañaba mucho su hogar, y para dos personas tan sensibles y cariñosas como lo eran los dos menores del grupo, bueno... Sinceramente XiaoJun estaba feliz de que pudieran encontrar consuelo mutuamente; pero como se dijo antes, XiaoJun se tornaba un chico callado y observador cuando su curiosidad era animada, por eso empezó a mirar con algo más de atención a Kunhang y a Yangyang cuando estaban juntos. No era igual que antes, cuando al juntarse se volvían exponencialmente ruidosos y juguetones, después de esa noche al estar juntos se quedaban callados por ratos prolongados, solo mirándose a los ojos antes de que se sonrieran y entonces Hendery abrazara el costado de su dìdi para recargar suavemente su mejilla contra la cabeza del menor.

XiaoJun sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos, pero no estuvo seguro sino hasta otra noche en que los escuchó tener una comprometedora charla sobre besos y finalmente confirmó sus sospechas.

Más de una vez encontró a Hendery besando con dulzura la mejilla del menor cuando creían que estaban solos, y alguna vez a altas horas de la madrugada los vio estar sentados uno al lado del otro en las escaleras de emergencia del edificio donde residían o en las escaleras usualmente desiertas de la empresa, ambos hablando con calma o bien en completo silencio antes de que Hendery simplemente le recorriera el cabello con suavidad al alemán para dejar un beso dulce en sus labios y pasar su brazo por encima de los menudos hombros contrarios en un gesto protector.

XiaoJun se sentía impresionado en un extraño sentido, por alguna razón sentía que no era sorpresivo en lo absoluto que ambos menores hayan acabado juntos, se entendían bien y eran cómplices el uno del otro en sus travesuras, pero al mismo tiempo DeJun no estaba seguro de lo que implicaba esa situación realmente. Por supuesto él no necesitaba una explicación, también estaba seguro de que ninguno de sus gēges exigiría alguna y sinceramente se sentía muy feliz de saber que sus dos compañeros hubieran encontrado refugio mutuamente.

Todos lo sabían y aún así ninguno estaba consciente de ese hecho.

En parte porque Yangyang estaba tan entretenido con todo lo que implicaba conocer cada aspecto de su gēge, que ya hasta se había olvidado de prestar atención a lo demás.

Yangyang era un chico curioso, le gustaban las cosas nuevas y estando con Kunhang siempre había novedades por descubrir.

Le gustaba ver cómo reaccionaba el mayor ante sus besos en el cuello, debajo de la oreja, a las caricias que sus dedos apenas y dejaban por encima de la piel de sus muslos cuál plumas ligeras, y la respuesta a cada beso profundo y juguetón que el alemán le daba en los labios. Yangyang sabía lo más mínimo e indispensable sobre seducción, pero con Hendery todo era natural y eso le encantaba.

Le encantaba y quizá lo hacía sentirse enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

Tal como esa tarde en que Yangyang convenció a Hendery de escapar del dormitorio en su día libre, huir por un rato de los miembros y de sus vidas como idols, comportarse como dos chicos normales que no tienen que lidiar con todas esas obligaciones y preocupaciones con las que ellos cargaban ya; pasaron la tarde escondiéndose del mundo tras la sombra de los árboles en un parque lo suficientemente alejado del dormitorio y de la empresa, comiendo comida que sus dietas les prohibían y robándose besos de vez en cuando aprovechando que no habían miradas curiosas a su alrededor.

Se permitieron alargar el momento tanto como fuera posible, hasta que el sol muy apenas alcanzaba a alzarse sobre el horizonte y hasta que fueron obligados a buscar refugio porque nubes oscuras empezaron a descargarse sobre ellos con fuerza.

Ambos jóvenes corrieron bajo las gotas incesantes de lluvia hasta llegar al edificio de la empresa (que estaba desafortunadamente alejada como lo habían planeado), subieron a la sala de práctica entre risas y en cuanto entraron al lugar, Yangyang acorraló a Hendery contra la puerta para limpiarle las gotas de agua del rostro y entonces besar sus labios en la manera más traviesa posible.

El mayor deslizó su espalda por la plancha de madera hasta quedar sobre el suelo con el alemán sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo y con sus manos ciñéndose alrededor de la esbelta cintura contraria.

Hendery miró al menor a los ojos y sonrió al mismo tiempo que le retiraba el cabello húmedo de encima de los ojos.

"Te ves precioso, NiùNiù."

Yangyang nunca había sido demasiado bueno para recibir cumplidos, ni siquiera en el tiempo que llevaba teniendo esa relación con su gēge había mejorado en lo más mínimo su capacidad para reaccionar a esa clase de comentarios, por eso hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y besó los labios de Kunhang esperando por que el mayor comprendiera el agradecimiento en sus acciones.

Yangyang se desvió un poco para repartir un par de besos desde la comisura de los suaves labios de Kunhang hacia su cuello, pero fue interrumpido cuando las manos de Hendery acunaron su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y lo escuchó preguntar

"¿Te burlarías si te digo que te amo?"

Los dedos de Yangyang se cerraron con suavidad alrededor de las delgadas muñecas de Hendery y con una sonrisa de labios unidos se inclinó para compartir otro beso al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza.

Llevó las manos de Hendery hacia sus caderas y las subió por debajo de la camiseta hasta su pecho, incitando a qué las puntas de los dedos de Kunhang acariciaran sus pectorales, entonces murmuró

"¿Te asustarías si te dijera que yo también a ti?"

Kunhang le pasó los dedos con suavidad por el cabello tras su oreja y le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

"Quizá me asustaría porque creería que no eres Yangyang, pero después de eso..."

El mayor solo se encogió de hombros antes de inclinarse para dejar una franja de besos sobre el hombro contrario, avanzando hacia su cuello y luego hacia sus labios.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones conforme Yangyang empezó a mecer algo dudosamente sus caderas sobre el mayor, sintiendo el suave bulto bajo su propia entrepierna comenzar a empujar contra él.

Yangyang tembló bajo el sutil toque de los labios de su gēge y con voz inestable pero decidida dijo

"No quiero que volvamos al dormitorio _aún_ , gēge."

Hendery sabía a lo que Yangyang se refería, la mano sobre su cadera y las insistentes caricias sobre su cuello habían hablado por el menor desde hacía rato y él estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que el movimiento de las caderas de Yangyang sobre él eran un mensaje bastante claro de lo que deseaba, algo que estando en el dormitorio no podrían hacer y que el calor de sus cuerpos que estaba siendo retirado por sus prendas húmedas ya no podría menguar.

Hendery acarició con manos temblorosas el rostro del menor y susurró contra sus labios

"Entonces quedémonos."

Fue lo único que tuvo que responder para que Yangyang se alzara lentamente de su lugar sobre el regazo del mayor para colocarle seguro a la puerta y empezar a subirse con algo de duda la camiseta empapada por el torso.

La mirada de Hendery siguió el movimiento de sus propios dedos al recorrer cada línea sobre el abdomen bronceado del menor y casi sin aliento murmuró

"Wow..."

Yangyang soltó una risa apenada y acunó el rostro de su amado cómplice para que lo mirara a los ojos

"¿Por qué dices wow?"

Hendery no pudo despegar su mirada del delgado abdomen del menor mientras susurraba

"Es que en verdad eres hermoso, Yang..."

Las manos del alemán se perdieron entre el cabello negro de Kunhang al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, antes de dirigirlas hacia el borde de la camiseta contraria para subirla.

Apenas la había alzado hasta el torso del mayor, pero sus ojos no pudieron detenerse de apreciar la piel pálida de su abdomen. Acarició tentativamente cada centímetro cuadrado de piel que iba revelando, sonriendo conforme la misma se iba erizando ante su toque.

"No más que tú."

Tal declaración fue una sorpresa para ambos jóvenes, para Hendery porque sabía que Yangyang no era la clase de chico que soltaba cumplidos así como si nada, y para el menor porque había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta sin siquiera razonarlo. Un efecto colateral de estar cerca de Kunhang, ya lo había comprobado a lo largo de esos meses.

Los largos y esbeltos dedos de Hendery se agarraron a la cinturilla de los jeans de Yangyang y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar lo holgados que le quedaban los pantalones a pesar de ser muy ajustados, el menor era en verdad delgado y al pelinegro le fascinaba.

Sus pulgares recorrieron con cuidado las estrechas caderas contrarias hasta llegar a los prominentes huesos de sus crestas, donde se afianzaron juguetonamente provocando una dulce sonrisa en el menor.

Yangyang volvió a descender sobre el regazo de su gēge, frotándose cuidadosamente contra la entrepierna de Hendery; una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al ver como se entrecortaba la respiración contraria, entonces frotó con más insistencia sus cuerpos antes de inclinarse para susurrar

"Quiero estar contigo, Kunhang gē."

Hendery no podía pensar claramente cuándo tenía a un hermoso chico alemán sentado sobre su regazo, donde una erección comenzaba a nacer entre sus piernas y la humedad de sus prendas solo lo hacían pensar en quitarse toda la ropa.

Pero aunque su juicio estuviera nublado, entendía a Yangyang. Él también deseaba estar con el chico.

"Ven conmigo."

Se pusieron de pie y entonces Hendery tomó de la mano a Yangyang para ir hacia los vestidores del piso. Solo se encontraron a un par de personas en el camino, pero seguramente esa poca gente se confundió mucho al ver a dos jóvenes empapados de pies a cabeza corriendo sin camiseta por el pasillo.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Kunhang cerró la puerta con seguro y al voltearse se encontró con Yangyang soltando ya el botón de sus jeans y a punto de bajarlos por sus piernas, pero antes el mayor lo llevó hacia el área de las duchas donde inició una de las regaderas con agua caliente para meterlos a ambos bajo el chorro en cuanto estuvieran desnudos.

Hendery primero miró al alemán retirarse las prendas del cuerpo, disfrutando quizá demasiado de la hermosa vista que el pecho desnudo de su acompañante le brindaba y deslizando su mirada hacia la semi erección entre las piernas de su amado tormento.

Yangyang se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente lo más rápido que pudo para deshacerse de los escalofríos y para empapar su cabello, pero en cuanto fijó su vista sobre Hendery, Liu se quedó sin aliento.

El mayor ya estaba sin camisa y bajando su ropa interior por sus piernas, y la imagen se quedaría grabada en su mente con más fuerza que si fuera un tatuaje. Wong Kunhang estaba desnudo frente a él y no podía convencer a sus ojos de quitarle la mirada de encima a sus increíbles brazos delgados pero ejercitados, a su pecho y abdomen marcados, y aunque el calor invadía su rostro al razonarlo, tampoco podía negar que incluso mirar lo bien dotado que el mayor estaba resultaba agradable a la vista.

En el momento en que Hendery acabó de desvestirse y lo miró a los ojos, Yangyang simplemente tomó sus manos para jalarlo junto con él bajo la ducha, pegando sus pechos y rozando levemente sus entrepiernas en el proceso.

El menor internó sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello negro intentando empaparlo por completo, y entonces susurró

"¿Intentas provocarme?"

Hendery también empezó a acariciarle el cabello húmedo mientras decía con dulzura

"No me atrevería a provocar a un ser tan puro."

"Quizá deberías..."

Kunhang no estaba seguro desde cuándo Yangyang se había vuelto la seducción encarnada, solo sabía que aunque Kun y Ten quizá fueran a castrarlo si llegaban a enterarse de que tocó a su bebé con esos aires sexuales, él no iba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Acunó suavemente el rostro contrario entre sus manos, sin poder evitar sonreír al mirar como las gotas de agua se escurrían sobre la naturalmente bronceada piel del menor y sin querer acabó perdiéndose en los profundos ojos oscuros de Yangyang.

Joder, ¿Siempre se había mirado así de hermoso o simplemente era que Hendery estaba enamorado como el infierno de ese alemán sinvergüenza?

La respuesta se mantendría como un misterio.

Recorrió el esbelto cuello de Yangyang con su mano derecha, acariciando como si fuera de porcelana hasta alcanzar los cabellos castaños por encima de su nuca; inconscientemente jaló de ellos para inclinar la cabeza del menor y poder tener un mejor acceso a su boca, pero definitivamente no esperaba obtener un gemido casi necesitado cayendo de esos benditos labios.

No quería esperar más, ni tenía una razón para ello, por eso atacó en un movimiento descarado la boca de Yangyang y sonrió en cuanto sintió al primer temblor recorrer el cuerpo del menor, un tenue gimoteo abandonaba su garganta cada que los dientes de Hendery aprisionaban su labio y en un movimiento más atrevido acariciaba sus lenguas logrando sentir las exhalaciones bruscas del más joven contra sus labios.

Casi siempre era al revés, Yangyang era el atrevido, jugaba con los nervios de Hendery cada que tenía oportunidad y le gustaba abrumarlo con sus manos y labios traviesos, pero Kunhang amaba ver cómo Yangyang lograba perderse por completo entre sus brazos, era increíble lo dulce y manejable que se tornaba en cuanto el mayor le besaba por sorpresa y lo mantenía apresado entre sus brazos.

Sin duda, el pequeño alemán era una caja fascinante de sorpresas.

Cómo en ese momento, que se había abrazado al cuello de Hendery para poder corresponder a sus labios y entonces separó sus piernas para encajar suavemente su rodilla entre las del mayor, suplicando de manera sutil porque le imitara.

Kunhang de hecho imitó la acción, permitiendo que la entrepierna de Yangyang pudiera frotarse contra su muslo y viceversa, sacándole un par de gemidos a ambos conforme se presionaban mutuamente.

La presión no era suficiente y el mayor empujó con cuidado al alemán hasta que su espalda pegó con la pared.

Yangyang siseó por la nueva sensación y exclamó

"¡Joder, Kunhang, está helado!"

El mayor solo sonrió y pegó sus pechos para presionar aún más cerca sus erecciones respectivamente.

Ante el gimoteo que escapó de los labios de Liu, Hendery le preguntó para molestarlo

"¿Ahora no soy Kunhang gē?"

Y entonces Yangyang trató de sonreír de esa manera que hacía que sus ojos se achinaran, pero sus ojos se cerraron por el súbito placer que le recorrió al momento en que el mayor volvió a empujarse contra su cuerpo y apenas logró jadear cerca del oído contrario

"Siempre lo serás, gēge..."

Hendery quería concentrarse, pero sus manos no pudieron mantenerse quietas acunando el suave rostro del menor, tuvieron que bajar hasta donde se resbalaban alrededor de la esbelta cintura del alemán e inevitablemente se perdieron hacia la curva de su cadera para empujar con más fuerza su entrepierna.

Yangyang suspiró y gimió al mismo tiempo en una mezcla de sinfonías que estaban enloqueciendo a su gēge y a si mismo. Mirar a Kunhang con los mechones de cabello húmedo cayendole por el rostro mientras embestía contra su muslo, carajo, esa imagen sería difícil de ignorar.

De pronto las manos del mayor sujetaron las muñecas del alemán y en un movimiento nada agresivo las llevaron hasta la fría pared tras la espalda del menor, dejando a Yangyang en la completa disposición de Kunhang, sus piernas separadas y cuello expuesto listos para recibir cualquier tipo de atención.

Pero en realidad Hendery fue gentil al momento de besar con adoración los labios contrarios y bajar por su cuello hacia su pecho, el movimiento de su cadera sobre el delgado muslo de Yangyang no paró y de hecho buscó realizarlo con mayor intensidad, juntando también sus abdomenes, sus torsos, encajando cada parte que pudiera encajar entre ellos y besando con dulzura sobre esa afilada mandíbula que lo volvía loco.

Continuaron con ese ritmo hasta que el calor empezó a concentrarse en la parte baja de sus abdómenes, luego Hendery miró el suave sonrojo que adornaba el rostro húmedo de su dìdi y sonrió, porque Yangyang era demasiado bonito, tanto que a veces le costaba recordar que era real y lo besaba para hacerse a la idea.

Entonces el alemán soltó un gemido profundo junto con un temblor de sus caderas que llamaron la atención de Hendery.

Su mirada llena de curiosidad captó justo el momento en que la hinchada erección de Yangyang palpitaba un par de veces antes de que liberara hilillos blancos contra su pierna y el menor finalmente soltara un gemido algo agudo mientras buscaba por la mano del mayor para entrelazar sus dedos.

Cómo si todo lo demás no hubiera sido suficientemente bueno ya, el cuerpo de Kunhang se sacudió y respondió como un llamado de excitación ante la impresionante imagen de Yangyang corriéndose contra su cuerpo... Por él.

Recargó su palma libre contra la pared, no soltó la delgada mano que tenía a sus dedos entrelazados y sosteniendo con su pierna al cuerpo del menor que estaba algo débil tras haber alcanzado su nirvana, Hendery continuó buscando su propia liberación, frotándose insistentemente contra el precioso muchacho entre sus brazos, disfrutando de su calidez y de la esencia amarga pero dulce con que la eyaculación contraria había impregnado el vapor de la ducha. Y ese razonamiento fue el que logró hacer a Kunhang detener sus embestidas, sujetar con fuerza la mano que no lo dejaba ir y temblar como nunca antes mientras se corría contra el muslo de su dìdi.

El esfuerzo se cobró como era esperado, haciendo al mayor recargarse por completo contra el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Pegó su frente a la pared justo enseguida del rostro de Yangyang y sonrió inconscientemente al sentir como chocaban sus pechos cada que inhalaban y exhalaban en su extraña sincronización, pero sobretodo sonrió cuando sintió a la mano libre del menor vagar con dedos ligeros sobre su cintura hacia su espalda húmeda, donde finalmente se presionó en una especie de abrazo al mismo tiempo que su castaña cabeza se recargaba contra el pecho de su mayor.

Hendery se rió suavemente antes de dejar un beso sobre el cabello mojado del menor y murmuró casi sin aire cerca de su oído

"Por favor no le cuentes a Kun o a Ten gē sobre esto o voy a morir."

Yangyang soltó una risita de lo más adorable en medio de su cansancio y abrazó la cintura del mayor al decir en tono juguetón

"Entonces que jamás se enteren."

Kunhang ladeó cuidadosamente la cabeza del menor para que lo mirara hacia arriba, le retiró el cabello de la frente, despejando de esa manera su rostro y sonrió.

Quizá era su turno de seguir el juego diciendo alguna tontería para llevarle la contraria, pero diablos, definitivamente no debería. Estando muerto no podría disfrutar el tiempo junto a su bonito dìdi.

¿ _Bonito_ _dìdi_?

Carajo. Si que estaba enamorado de ese alemán.

Miró a Yangyang a los ojos y solo preguntó

"¿Mencioné ya que te amo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enserio amo como Yangyang se ve tan pequeñito enseguida de Hendery, son re cutes! Me encantan
> 
> No diría que eso que puse es smut propiamente porque hace rato que mi capacidad para escribir smut quedó perdida en el espacio, pero es un poco más fluff quiero creer

**Author's Note:**

> Serán seis partes, una por cada miembro mayor que YangYang en WayV


End file.
